muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Talk Spots
What about the dressing room discussions? I know they aren't exactly "talk spots", but where do the scenes in the dressing room, which seemed in many cases to function similar to the talk spots in later seasons, fit in? -StrangerAtaru 03:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Dressing room moments seem to have replaced Talk Spots, but there were sometimes events going on there that were more than just intimate discussion pieces in the same vein. That might be an interesting thing to track, but I don't think it would be appropriate to do on this article. Maybe as a sandbox page to start so we can figure out if it works or even makes sense to begin with. —Scott (talk) 22:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::This was an old discussion, but I added some text to address it briefly, although not in full detail. As it is, Episode 219: Peter Sellers refers to the scene as a "talk spot" which is the one Brian Henson discusses, and says was replaced by Sellers playing "Queen Victoria" (which is also not entirely accurate, he briefly does the voice). It took place in the dressing room and even then has elements of the discussed bit (with Sellers addressing the fact that "There is no me" and so on). So I reworded that rather than saying it didn't happen at all, and Episode 210: George Burns (George and Gonzo) and Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans (Kermit and Roy) are clearly in the Talk Spot vein, cozy chats about the guest star's career and/or how they're enjoying the show (while Burns' episode has other dressing room scenes which *aren't* talkspots, with Fleet for example). So I just put in some text to explain the similarities, and may later on find a way to discuss the specific qualifying scenes, and debate others. The Roy and George Burns scenes are clearly interchangeable, more debatable would be Zero Mostel mocking and trying to murder Sam in episode 202, but even that isn't far removed from Jean Stapleton's bit in episode 306 (it's pretty clear from what's on this page anyway that gradually the "talk spots" became more just "guest star engages outside of an actual skit/song with characters, sometimes in wacky ways") but that would require going through every scene and also shifting out those which don't really fit (it might also be a way to expand the Guest Star's Dressing Room page; it will be easier to do once we've fully converted the episodes to guide format). We also have several pages saying episode 311's interview with Marvin Suggs is a Talk Spot (it is in that format and on the set, but with a character and not a guest star), and linking to this page which doesn't mention it at all. So some revision (or standardization for the other pages linking to this) seems needed in general. But for now, I just noted the fact that similar scenes sometimes took place in the guest's dressing room and left it at that, since it seemed too significant not to mention in some way for readers who might be wondering why those scenes aren't here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Missing Talk Spot Kermit did a Talk Spot with Roy Clark. Kermit asks Roy how many of the instruments seen in the opening number he can really play, and then Roy discusses how he feels right at home with all the animals that they have on the show. Kermit and Roy are then joined by a variety of farm animals.David French 21:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC)